My Destiny
by Miss. CHeeKY
Summary: Ever wished/ wondered what it would be like to be with Jacob? In this story the POV is yours! You are Bella’s friend from college, what will happen when you meet her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**My Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Jacob (unfortunately)!**

**Ever wished/ wondered what it would be like to be with Jacob??? In this story the POV is yours! You are Bella's friend from college, what will happen when you meet her best friend???**

_**A/N: This idea came to me after reading so many Bella and Jacob fanfics that I got depressed, wishing I could have Jake all to myself! I figured I'm not the only wolf-girl out there who feels the same so here is a present fan fiction story for all the members of team Jacob lol! Enjoy!!!**_

_**Please Read & Review, tell me what you think/ any ideas you have etc...**_

_**P.S. OPTION: Replace main characters name with yours whilst reading! Hehehe! I had to give her a name otherwise there would be a lot of Oy's and Hey you's!**_

High school was finally over and I had recently started at Port Angeles Community College. I had no clue as to what I wanted to do with my life and decided to do a business diploma, as I figured it would cover the 'general stuff'. Did I mention I had no clue what I was going to do with my life? Anyway, I was never one to have lots of friends; I hung out with a group of girls at school but as we never did anything 'outside' we just ended up drifting apart after graduation. I still have a few good buddies that I hang with but I'm not the type to get lonely easily, I'm pretty content with just me, myself and I. Wow that sounds depressing but I don't feel that way which is all that matters right?

"Hey Bella," I greeted my new found friend.

We meet the first day of classes; both of us seemed to be the only two who didn't already know people. I introduced myself, so did she, and we have sat next to each other ever since. She didn't talk much but I'm not exactly miss chatter-box either it was kind of a perfect match. However over the past 6 months our friendship has grown, she still mostly keeps to herself, (I get the sense that she has gone through something painful in her life although she has never talked about it) she sometimes gets this far away look in her eyes and she hugs her chest tight. I hate seeing her like that. It has actually become a hobby of mine to make her come out of her shell by saying something crude or shocking. (Her face is so priceless).

It hasn't escaped my attention that she's seems a lot more up-beat Mondays and Fridays as opposed to the rest of the week.

"Hey Jen, what's up? How was your weekend?" She asked. (Yeah, today was a Monday!)

"Oh you know the usual, boring, uneventful, highlight of my pathetic existence!" She cringed at that last word; I chose respectfully not to notice. As much as I loved her, the girl had issues.

"How was _your_ weekend?" I asked whilst wiggling my eyebrows causing her to giggle.

"Stop it, ok; you _know_ we are just friends." She rebutted in her 'I'm serious' voice.

"Please _just friends_ don't invoke these kinds of reactions." I could see her starting to get uncomfortable with my prodding so I decided to change the direction of the conversation.

"So when do _I _get to meet this mystery man?" I pouted, nudging her in the arm as we headed to the computer lab. When she looked up at my face she reluctantly gave me a small smile, and then dug for something in her bag.

"Here!" she said, handing me an envelope with my name on it. "What's this?"

"Open it silly!"

"Okay first of all, what are you on? And secondly, where can I get some?" I teased whilst opening the envelope. As I pulled out the letter inside I read the invitation out aloud.

"To Jen, (wow you got the spelling right)!

You are invited to Jake and Bell's Birthday Bash...Seriously who says 'bash' these days?"

She chuckled, "I know, but Jake insisted".

"Is he like 40 or something?" I smirked. Suddenly she got the giggles again.

"Seriously Izz, what are you on? I don't think I've ever seen you this excited." I asked cautiously.

"Stop being so dramatic...So will you come? It's going to be at first beach on the rez, we're going to be having a bonfire."

When I noticed how truly excited she was I couldn't help but grin.

"Of course I will, besides it's not like I have some hot date instead or anything."

"Good. We planned to do this ages ago but I completely forgot... Don't worry, it's not dress up, Jake wanted it to be but I told him it was a deal breaker."

"So is Bells like your alter-ego or something?"

"No, it's just what Jake calls me. He did the invites" she explained.

"MmmHmmm" I murmured, wiggling my eyebrows again.

She simply rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're going to fit in just fine with the pack."

"Pack?"

"Um...Ja...Jake's friends" she stuttered. "Inside joke, never mind".

"It's going to be awkward not knowing anyone." I said mostly to myself.

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you, they're all really friendly and Emily is really sweet you'll love her. She's a great cook too; wait till you try her muffins!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – My Destiny**

It was the day of the party and Bella was giving me a ride in her truck. I thought it was strange how attached she was to this old thing. It barely even moved.

"I have to be honest with you Bella, I'm kind of nervous to meet this Mr. Black of yours."

"Don't worry, you'll love him, everyone does...in fact I think it is impossible not to." She said with a smile.

"Okay... just promise you won't ditch me!?"

"I promise". She said rolling her eyes.

When we arrived there were a few people setting up. They all turned in our direction. I guessed the truck wasn't the most discreet way of travel. It was one of the reasons people had nick named it 'the beast' at college. I would never tell her this; I knew it would upset her even more than usual, if that was even possible. I always thought it's was funny because of how ironic it was, she wasn't beast like at all. I had to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked me.

"Nothing..." I gave her my 'don't mind me I'm just crazy' smile and she let it go.

As we climbed out, a big, tall, dark and handsome was at her side, immediately grabbing her in a hug and spinning her around. I assumed this was Jacob.

"Bells!" he cried. It was one of the most amazing sights I had seen. Her face lit up and a huge grin (that I didn't think she had in her) appeared on her face.

"Jake...can't ...breathe..." she gasped.

"Sorry Bells" he said, loosening his grip but not letting go.

I stood there awkwardly for a minute whilst the two were off in their own little world.

After another long minute, I decided it was long enough and gave the politest cough I could manage.

"Oh sorry Jen...Jen meet Jake, Jake meet Jen." She introduced us, with the unwavering smile I didn't think would was going to leave all night.

"Hi Jake, it's nice to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you..." I covered my mouth with my hand and added, "Seriously she won't shut-up about you," giving Bella a wink. Her face went bright red. Hehehe!

He just stood there staring at me with wide eyes. O-kay this is awkward.

"Jake, are you okay?" Bella asked concerned. That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Um...yeah...I'm fine... I just remembered something I've got to do" he stuttered not taking his eyes off me. Without a second thought, he disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

"That was weird" She stated looking after him.

"Yeah... Do I have something on my face or something?" I asked, feeling a bit unsure of myself.

She looked back at me and answered.

"No, you look fine... I'm sorry he's not usually like that...Never mind, come I'll introduce you to Emily and Sam." As we walked down to the beach I saw five tables stacked with food. Wow that's a lot of food, how many people were coming to this thing, I thought. When we got closer I noticed the woman who I gathered was Emily and a very tall man who snuck some food from the table when she turned around.

"I saw that wolf!" she said as she faced him again. He was shocked at first, "I don't know what you're talking about" he replied fanning innocence.

"What-ever just save some for the rest of them okay. The last thing I need is a pack of angry..."

She stopped when he nudged her pointing in our direction.

"Bella!" she cried, grabbing Iz in another big hug.

"Good to see you Bella!" Sam followed suit.

"Hi Em, Sam, this is Jen, my friend from college!" she explained as she pulled me to her side.

The next thing I knew I was grabbed into two big hugs.

"It's nice to meet you Jen" they said in unison.

"You too" I replied, still hesitant after my last introduction.

"Emily can I help you with anything?" she inquired.

"No, no, everything is under control. Besides this is your party let me take care of everything."

"Exactly Em, you are supposed to be a guest not the wait staff!" As I listened in to the light hearted conversation, I noticed the scar that run down the side of Emily's face, which had marked one side of her mouth into a permanent frown. I didn't stare, not wanting to be rude but I remembered Bella telling me that she had been attacked by a bear.

"Sam, is something wrong with Jake?" Bella asked. Curiosity got the better of me and I immediately started to pay attention again.

"No, why do you say that?" he asked with a concerned look.

"He just seemed a bit...off?" she replied, showing the same amount of concern.

"I'll go have a chat with him; Em is there anything else you need me to do here?"

"Please if you _'help out'_," she said with air quotation marks, "any more the food will be all gone!" she said in a mocking voice.

"Okay then, nice to meet you Jen." He added before giving her a kiss on her scar-sided face and jogged up the beach. They were so cute together I could have puked.

The next 10-15 minutes we spent with Emily. Bella was right; she was really sweet and easy to talk too. After that more people started showing up, mostly guys who looked very similar to Jacob and Sam. I could have sworn they were all related. They were all huge, but in the strong, muscley, manly kind of way that made girls go weak at the knees. Their heights were a little bit daunting when compared to my five feet and half an inch!

I met Jared and Kim, they were another cute couple. She was shy but seemed perfectly at ease tucked under his arm. Quil was a character not one I'll likely forget anytime soon. Embry was quiet but friendly. Paul seemed like he had something stick up his arse but I just took it as a part of his charm.

When the food was done, I noticed Sam returning with Jacob. How long had they been gone? When he caught my eye, I smiled politely, he simply stared again. That was strange. Did I do something to offend him? I didn't know how that was possible; I had only met him for like 2 minutes. I quickly looked away and although it bothered me a little, I decided not to give it any extra thought. There was something I was curious about, so I asked Bella.

"What the hell is in the water here?", whilst we sat down on a piece of drift wood by the fire, after getting a plate of food. She looked at me puzzled.

"...Seriously are they all on steroids or something?" She started to giggle. "...They're all huge...I can see why you spend all of your free time down here now. Who would have thought, innocent little Bella had her own private get away to every girl's fantasy..."

"Jen!" she shouted, choking on her burger.

"What? It's not like they can hear us!"

Just then the group of guys started howling with laughter, causing Bella to turn bright red.

"Oh relax, Iz that was just a coincidence!" I said laughing at her. After a moment of silence I continued.

"You know it's a shame..." I said with a heavily dramatic sigh, looking away.

"What is?" she asked automatically.

"I heard that steroids can severely decrease the size of a man's..."

"Jen! Stop!"

She looked so embarrassed I thought she was about to cry. I couldn't help but laugh again at her reaction when she turned an even brighter shade of red. I barely noticed the continued laughter in the background.

She refused to talk to me while we ate. Keeping her head down and whenever she made eye contact with me it was simply to glare.

"Shesh Bella, paranoid much?

...Look I'm sorry okay? Forgive me?" I pouted.

"Fine...just watch it!"

"Okay, no more teasing Bella about her hot _friends_". I smirked as I got up. "...I'm going to get a drink, you want one?"

"No, thanks. Quil got me one earlier," she replied pointing to her cup.

As I went to get myself a drink I noticed Sam looking at me funny. What was going on??? I got a cup for the punch and out of the corner of my eye, saw Quil give me smirk. I immediately put down the ladle I had just picked up and grabbed a bottle of water instead. I have had an experience with spiked punch before and it wasn't pretty. I heard someone chuckle but when I turned around I couldn't tell who it was. Quil however, looked a little disappointed. I was about to make my way over to Bella who was talking with Emily, it seemed private so I decided not to disturb them. Next thing I knew Quil came up to me.

"Hey, Jen right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Quil right?" I copied, before sipping my water. He chuckled.

"So your Bella's friend from college huh, what are you studying?"

"Business, I'm not quite sure what I want to do, I figured it would be a good place to start."

"Cool, cool" he nodded,

"How about you?" I asked.

"Um, I'm still in high school. I'm not really sure what I want to do after either, but Embry, Jake and I have always thought we might open an auto shop together... You know," he said changing the subject "... I'm a bit annoyed at Bella; she never told me she had such a hot friend." It was now my turn to blush.

I could have sworn I heard someone growl and everyone's conversations seemed to stop at the same time to look at Jacob. He was glaring at Quil, then when he became aware of his spotlight, walked off with Sam following. That guy made me really uneasy. It didn't make any sense, the way Bella had described him I thought he'd be well... completely different.

"...So you don't like punch?" Quil asked, returning to me. I had to laugh.

"No, I just didn't have the desire to wake up with a headache tomorrow." I explained giving him a knowing look. He cracked up laughing.

"I'm busted aren't I?" he admitted, making me smile.

"Yeah" I stated simply.

Soon Sam was at his side.

"Hey Jen... Quil, could I talk to you?" he asked.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment bro, can't it wait?"

"No. Now!" He said with a stern look.

"Fine just give me a minute, okay?"

"Sure" he reluctantly gave in and walked away.

"Sorry about that..." he started to pull something out of his pocket, and then handed it to me.

"...Here's my number, if you ever have any special needs taking care of or your car breaks down, give me a call and I'll be happy to help you out" he said with a grin, then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to find Sam.

I stood there, for what felt like eternity trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Did he just say what I think he said...? I shook my head to snap out of it and went over to Bella. She was now sitting with Emily and Kim, who were looking at me suspiciously.

"I'm not quite sure what just happened" I admitted, as I sat down.

Taking in my dazed expression, the three lost it. Jared came over to see what so funny and asked Kim.

"Oh, nothing, Quil just offered his manly services up to Jen, that's all." She explained, still cackling.

"Should I be offended right now?" I asked utterly perplexed.

"No, don't worry he does that with every girl he meets." Emily explained trying to comfort me.

"He even did it to my mum once... not that he knew that at the time, but it was hilarious when he found out." Jared added.

"So... you going to call him?" Bella asked with a huge shit-eating grin on her face. Loving that fact the tables were turned for once.

"Oh haha, laugh it up why don't you... "

"Okay" she stated simply before returning to laugh at me.

**A/N Hope your liking this story, next chapter is almost complete!**

**Please Review i'd love to hear any feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**_

_**A/N: Here is the second part to chapter two. Hope you enjoy. Please read & Review!!! I would really love some feedback/ comments etc. **_

Chapter three

Sam returned sitting next to Emily, Quil and Jake went over to Paul and Embry. I was feeling a strange vibe. Bella looked at Sam expectantly but he just shrugged his shoulders, I could tell she didn't buy it though.

"JAKE!" Bella yelled, "COME OVER HERE!" He slowly strolled over, followed by the rest of the group.

"Bella how much punch have you had tonight?" Sam asked concerned.

"I don't know...like two or three cups, why?" she asked confused. Everyone started to laugh then, even Jacob joined in this time.

"Um, Iz, maybe you should stay at my place tonight, my parents are away and I'm not sure how your dad will react when he sees how wasted you are." She still looked confused, but it didn't take her long to figure it out. When realisation crossed her face she became really angry.

"DAMN IT QUIL!" she screamed throwing her cup at him, he ducked just in time though. Emily decided to intervene.

"Okay, who wants cake?" this got all the guys attention immediately and she got up to retrieve it from the table. "Jake and Bella, come over here!"

After we sang _Happy Birthday _everyone gathered round the fire to eat. I could feel eyes on me and it was beginning to really creep me out. However when I would look up, the staring eyes always seemed to find their way back to their plates. Sam sensing my discomfort tried to give me a re-assuring smile, but just like Bella I wasn't buying it.

"Alright..." Quil spoke up when we had all finished desert."...Who's up for a game of truth and Dare?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I AM!" Bella scream aloud. This was really out of character for her and I saw that she was still drinking from her cup.

"Bella! Why are you still drinking that stuff?" I asked incredulously.

She simply shrugged. "It tastes yum!" she replied with an innocent look.

"Okay hand it over Amy" I said with a smirk whilst hold out my hand for the cup.

Jacob unwillingly laughed at that, no one else seemed to get it. Bella gave me a pout before her eyes widened and she guzzled down the rest of the contents, after which handed me her cup.

"There you go!" she exclaimed smiling from ear to ear. I then went to throw it in the trash and when I came back I handed her a bottle of water with a "trust me" and a knowing look.

"Quil," Sam warned, "I don't think this is appropriate".

"Relax Alpha, what's the worst that could happen" he asked.

"That's a great start," Paul grumbled.

"Alright," Sam said "but no nudity this time!" at that Emily giggled. I really didn't want to play.

"Yes! Okay let me see..." Quil started, pretending to stroke his non-existent beard.

"...

"Jen! Truth or Dare" Aw crap I thought.

"Truth" I sighed.

"Are you a virgin?" W.T.F? All eyes were on me and this time they weren't looking away.

"Yes." I stated, unashamed. I was only 19, plus I had never had a serious relationship. When I heard Paul snickering I drew my question at him.

"Paul. Truth or dare?" all humour left his face. Huh, take that I thought...

After an embarrassingly lame Dare Paul looked around the circle then stopped.

"Jake! You know the question."

"Dare" he said bluntly. Paul's former smirk returned.

"I dare you to kiss Jen, for 30 secs... with tongue!" What! Jake snarled evilly back at him.

"Does that mean you're backing out?" This is so not fair I already had my turn!

Jacob walked over to me and took my hand, making me stand to meet him. It was sort of useless, considering he was already towering over me. When I looked up at his faced my breath caught. His deep black eyes pierced mine with lust.

"I'm not going to start timing until your lips touch, Black"! Paul yelled.

Then his lips crashed into mine, (it was by far the best physical experience of my life so far.) They were soft and warm, really warm, and then I felt his hands move to cup my face and hair. At first the kiss was soft and gentle but soon turned passionate and forceful as our need grew. When his tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance, I involuntary shivered before granting his request. His tongue wrapped around mine massaging it. I reacted by reaching to wrap my arms around his neck. Sensing what I was trying to do, he moved his hands down and lifted me up by my waist to wrap my legs around his. We both moaned into each other's mouths and the vibrations caused another shutter to ripple through me. I began to feel his arousal pressing against my stomach and automatically my body rubbed against it. His second moan was loud and primal and caused a wet sensation between my legs. It didn't know how long we had been kissing; it was like we were in our own world where time didn't exist. Maybe it was just my inexperience but I felt an overwhelming sense of love exuding for him that made me feel whole and safe.

It wasn't until we heard cat calls and howls interrupting us, till we finally pulled a part. When I looked up into his eyes again I could see the love I had felt just seconds ago.

Both of us were breathing hard, whilst we slowly untangled from one another.

"Well... that was interesting." Embry stated, trying to break the air.

"Yeah man, I thought you were gonna de-flower her right here and know!" Quil announced excitedly.

Embarrassed by my actions I lowered my head to hide my face.

"Alright Quil, that's it! This game is over. I think it's about time we call it a night anyway." Sam said as he abruptly got up, pulling Emily with him.

"Yeah, um I better get Kim home too." Jared stated, standing up with Kim.

Although we had de-tangled, Jacob still hadn't let go of my waist. I stepped away from him unable to look up at his face.

I looked over at Bella who was avoiding, eye contact. I felt horrible. How could I have done that, and in front of her? I am the worst friend in the world. I wouldn't blame her if she never speaks to me again.

When she finally spoke, it wasn't to me.

"Sam do you think you could take me home? I don't feel well enough to drive." She stated.

"Sure Bella, but didn't you give Jen a lift?" he replied softly.

"I'm sure _Jake_ won't mind giving her a ride." She said with hostility in her voice.

"Iz..." "Bells..."Jake and I both whispered in unison, with me taking a step in her direction. I was on the verge of tears.

"MY NAME IS BELLA!" She directed at us with a hateful glare stepping back. It was silent.

I felt hurt and guilty. It was like she had just slapped me in the face. Everybody stood motionless, shocked by her outburst. Although here words portrayed her anger there was a mixture of emotions on her face; sadness, betrayal... relief? I didn't even chance a glance at Jacob to see what his reaction would be. Slowly her face crumpled into defeat as she turned to Sam.

"I'm sorry" I whispered apologetically before I turned and walked away.

_**A/N: Review please!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, but I have holidays coming up so hopefully I can get more writing done ****, this has mainly taken so long because of writers block due to this reason this last few sentences of the last chapter (3) has changed a little, for the new direction of the story.**

**Please read and review!!!**

Chapter four

I trod along the beach not knowing where I was going, just that I had to get away. It was nearly midnight and I was shivering, I guess I hadn't released how cold it was before due to the fire. I heard someone calling my name but continued walking trying to act like I hadn't heard them.

"Jen... Wait up!" I turned around to find Embry.

"Hey, where are you going? Are you alright?" he sounded concerned then he noticed I was crying. Suddenly I was pulled into a tight, warm hug. What was with these people and hugging? I always felt so awkward hugging strangers and I only ever embraced my immediate family. This felt different though; there was sincerity in his gesture and I felt comforted and strangely protected. This is so humiliating.

"I'm fine..." I started to say but my hoarse voice betrayed me. He pulled me tighter to his chest and led me to a broken tree branch nearby. We sat down and were quiet for a while, just listening to the waves, as I tried to steady my breathing... and sobbing.

"There you go, it's all going to be okay..." Embry soothed.

"How can you say that, did you not see her face? It's all _my _fault, how could I have done that!" I replied bitterly. I looked at him apologetically when I released how rude that came out.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to take it out on you... I'm such a bitch..."

"It's okay and you're not a bitch, I would know," he chuckled softly, "Trust me, what happened was not your fault... and it wasn't Jake's either... Bella will understand that soon enough, once she calms down... so will you..."

What the hell was he talking about? What is there to understand? What will I soon understand?

"What..."

"It's late," he interrupted before I could ask. "I'll give you a lift home." He said pulling me up from the branch. I hesitated.

"Oh um... I was supposed to be staying at Iz...Bella's place tonight... I kinda live far away."

"That's fine, I don't mind long drives and I'm used to staying up late. Where do you live?"

"Sekiu... it's like an hour and twenty minutes from here..."

"Wow, that is kinda far," he stopped to ponder for a moment. Before I could worry about how to get home he continued.

"No worries, I just borrow Jakes car, he won't mind and I don't think mine will survive the trip." With that he simply grabbed my hand and headed back down the beach. The mention of Jacob made me feel even guiltier.

I'm such a crap person, not only did I forget to give them presents, but I ruin their friendship in one evening, I knew there was a reason I don't go out much.

Went we got back I was surprised to see everything had been cleared away and not so surprised that everybody had cleared off.

"Will you be okay here for a few minutes whilst I get the car?" He asked politely.

"I'll be fine." I stated.

He left with a 'won't be long' and I sat down on one of the logs to wait. The fire had been put out but the stars were bright in the sky and the moonlight that bounced of the water illuminated the dark night just enough to see the parked car across the road. As I sat there wallowing in self-pity I thought I saw a shadow move out of the corner of my eye. When I spun around there was nothing there. I sighed, I guess I can now add crazy to tonight's every going list of how stupid and weird I am. However as I span back around to face the ocean I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched. It was probably being at the scene of the crime which was making feel jumpy. As I looked up at the black twinkling shy it reminded me of the way Jacob's eyes pierced mine earlier, right before he kissed me, warm black and soulful. A smile grew across my face without permission. He is so handsome could Bella really blame me, deep down? I was only human. Of course she did. I don't know why but I began to feel angry towards Bella for over-reacting, I mean yeah, the kiss went on for a little longer then was necessary but it was just a game and she as the one who wanted to play it! Plus it's not like he's her boyfriend, she doesn't own him, he's not her Jacob. He's mine!

Wow, what was coming over me? I shook my head in an effort to get rid of these feelings but they wouldn't go away. I vowed to make it up to her; somehow, anyhow, I would fix this because our friendship means a lot to me.

"Hey, you okay?" Embry asked. I practically jumped out of my skin, I so enwrapped in my thoughts I hadn't heard him approach.

"Yeah," I said in an uneasy voice. He gave me a funny look as he walked me to the car.

We rode in silence, only speaking to give directions. When we arrived at my house I was so tired Embry had walk me to the door.

"Thanks Embry, really I owe you."

"Not a problem, anytime..." he yawned.

"Are you sure you'll be right to drive back? You won't get back till 3am." I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, besides what other choice do I have?" He joked.

"You are more than welcome to stay here and drive back in the morning..." I offered.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't implying..."He started.

"Nonsense, you weren't' implying, I was offering," he swayed on the spot a bit. "Okay now I'm insisting. " I added as I reached out to steady him. He looked up with a questioning expression. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Relax Casanova, I'm not interested in having sex with you... not that you aren't not attractive or anything... I just," oh crap I'm digging myself in. I fanned a cough and continued.

"I'm simply stating that you are tired and we have a guestroom okay?" he face immediately relaxed.

"It's nice to know how appealing I am though," I mumbled with heavy sarcasm as I unlocked the door and went inside. He looked worried that he'd offended me and I waved him off.

"What about your parents?" he whispered, as I gestured for him to come inside.

"They aren't here," I whispered back over dramatically. It was cute the way he was reacting, like a five year old sneaking candy after his parents said he wasn't allowed. Well at least he was a gentleman, I could tell he wasn't used to these kinds of situations, not that this really was one.

He still seemed unsure so I grabbed his arm and led him down the hallway. "My parents are away on their like '50th honeymoon' so they won't be back until next Sunday." I walked past the kitchen and led him to the guestroom at the end of the house. "The sheets are clean, and there is an ensuite through that door," I pointed. "Feel free to use the kitchen if you want a drink or anything." We stood there awkwardly for a moment. Then it was his turn to fain a cough. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, g'night Embry".

"Yeah night Jen, and thanks, for letting me stay," he replied sheepishly.

"No probs and thank you for everything and driving me home," I began to head to my room. "Oh and my room is upstairs, the last door on the left, just in case you need me." He looked at me awkwardly again and I released how that could have sounded and corrected myself.

"I mean, if there is an emergency or anything not..." AWKWARD! "Night!" I added and went straight to my room before I could do anymore damage.

I fell asleep, wishing my bed would swallow me up whole.

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight saga characters and plot, not I!**

Chapter Five

The next morning I awoke in a cold sweat. I looked over at my pink digital clock on my bedside table, it was 5:30 am, I only had four hours of sleep. My entire body was freezing, even though I was lying underneath three lots of covers. After a few minutes of debate I pulled my quilt tightly around my body and rushed over to the window. Thinking I must have left it open, I went to close it but it was already shut...strange. I opened the curtains to find it was still dark outside. I could see the trees blowing in the wind and shivered whilst groaning about the cold climate of Washington.

Since I was now up, I decided the best thing to do was a have hot shower and headed into my bathroom. As I was turning on the taps I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my brown hair was a tangled mess and my face was pale, I hoped I wasn't coming down with something. When I could no longer see my reflection due to the steam of the running water, I was shaken from my thoughts and moved into the temporary warmth.

As the H2o cleansed my body, my mind wondered back to the previous day's events. It had started off so well; in the morning I had helped mum and dad pack for their 'romantic getaway' (which would be cute if they weren't so old... yuck), then I studied for a bit, watched sex and the city re-runs, had lunch, sat down for the 'no parties' lecture (they had the conversation every year, even they didn't take it seriously anymore).Then dad dropped me off at Bella's and we spent some time making fun of Charlie's new exercise machine and bike pants (which he got given as a gift from the father of a boy he caught speeding, I think he owns the local gym, lol) all before heading down to La Push.

I never would have guessed my day would have ended with me making out with Bella's boy- friend, in front of all her other friends, then having to have his best friend drive me home. CRAP! Embry! I had completely forgotten he stayed over last night, I wondered whether he was still here or had already left discreetly. Secretly praying he had, I hurried to finish my shower and got dressed.

I didn't know if it would be best to knock on his door or check out the front window to see if his car (or Jake's car) was still here. I decided on the latter and tip-toed past his room to peek through the curtain, feeling like a complete idiot in my own house. As I was pulling the curtain aside I was startled by the shriek of the telephone. I quickly raced into the kitchen to pick it up before too many rings just in case he was still sleeping.

"Hello?" I answered out of breath.

"Hi honey, its mum, are you alright you sound out of breathe?" she asked.

"No I'm fine, I was just in the shower that's all." I half lied.

"She's not with a boy is she?" Dad chuckled in the background. "Oh Steve, be quiet, of course she isn't." Well at least mum had faith in me.

"You aren't, are you?" she asked, spoke too soon!

"No, Mary I'm not!" I retorted. Not feeling at all guilty, besides I didn't really know if I was lying yet.

"Anyway," she continued without pause. "We were just calling to check up on you, we called and left you messages last night but you didn't reply and I was worried."

"Oh, well I was out remember... and it was so late when I got home that I just went straight to bed. Sorry... How's your trip going, is dad behaving himself? Does everybody know his life's history by now?" I joked trying not to arise any suspicion.

If they knew the circumstances I honestly don't think they would mind, it being what a 'Good Samaritan' would do and all, but with them being away it would be harder to explain and ease their suspicions. All they would hear is 'there is a boy in the house' and they would be cancelling their trip and coming home early. I didn't want that to happen, I like having the house to myself.

"That's right, weren't you supposed to be staying over the Swan girl's house?" Leave it to mum to remember now!

"Yeah well, things didn't exactly go according to plan last night," at all, I added in my head.

"Were there drugs at the party? I knew it, it's the kids who have 'public authority figures' as parents who rebel the most!" OMG my dad was so embarrassing.

"Mary, you can tell Steve there were no drugs; it just wasn't the best evening that's all." I made no note to mention there was no alcohol as that would be a lie.

"Why, honey, what went wrong did you and Lizzie have a fight?" How did she always know these things? Was she psychic? I hoped not, she would be on the next flight back!

"Mum it's not Lizzie, its Izzie... well Bella actually, short for Isabella, and how many times do I have to tell you?" I her defence though, I guess it was a little confusing.

"Anyway we'll work through it; I am planning to thinking of something to make it up to her, not to worry." This is one of the most exhausting conversations ever.

"What happened? Did you steal her boyfriend?" Dad, constantly chuckling at his own jokes, little did he know how (almost) correct he was.

"Steve... stop showing off!" You tell him mum.

At that moment the door to the guest bedroom slammed shut, which caused me to scream at the top of my lungs.

"Honey, what happened? Are you okay?" Yeah, fine mum, just a little heart attack that's all, caused by a tall handsome boy who stayed over last night!

I glared at Embry and shook my head. He mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and gave an apologetic smile. Meanwhile my hand is over my heaving chest.

"Sorry mum, it's just the door, I have the window open and it's windy outside so it slammed shut," please buy it, please buy it!

"Darling are you sure everything is alright, do you want us to come home?" she asked, clearly worried something was up.

"NO! Mum, don't be ridiculous, I guess I'm just a little jumpy coz I didn't get much sleep last night that's all." I added a fake yawn.

"Is there anything else? I'm kinda starving and I can only manage to make breakfast with two hands" I said light-heartedly.

"You promise everything is okay?"

"Yes, Mary everything is fine, I promise!"

"Alrighty then, I love you and remember we both have our cellular phones if you need anything."

"...By Jennifer, love you!" Dad yelled in the background.

"Love you too, and FYI mum they're called mobiles this century! Bye!"

"Bye!" Finally they hung up.

"Urghh!" I groaned, momentarily forgetting about my audience.

Embry quickly spoke up, "I'm already sorry about that, I guess I'm still not used to my strength yet..."

"Huh? Oh the door, don't worry about it, just scared the hell out of me is all... I was just about to make some breakfast, are you hungry?" He was about to recline until his stomach growled (really loudly).

He smiled shyly. "I guess I am then, are you sure you don't mind, I've already put you out?"

"Please, you have to stop being so polite, I'm offering you free food, just say yes okay?" I smirked.

"Yes!" he said over-excitedly and we both laughed as his stomach growled again.

He insisted on helping me make the coffee and toast whilst I made the bacon and eggs. He said he didn't mind as he was used to helping his mum in the kitchen. He was a really sweet guy, shy but sweet. He didn't talk much but he didn't distance himself from a conversation either and I got the sense that he was comfortable around me. He spoke to me almost like a sister. I felt strangely attracted to him as well, not in a romantic sense but there was definitely some kind of pull, I felt comfortable around him as well, like he was family. I had a feeling this would be a lasting friendship.

It was light outside now; the morning sun was reflected of the water. Our home was on the cliff-side over-looking the ocean. I loved it here. The house was made from logs and the combination of the constant rain made it smell like home. Compared to the other houses in town it could be viewed as extravagant but it felt very modest. It was two-storeys with a balcony that ran around the top level and a veranda on the lower. It was well hidden from the street, surrounded by tall trees. Mum had a flower garden out the front and dad had a green house out the back. Their love of gardening is what brought them together and they made it a point to create a home where they could grow their love. It was a great house to have grown up in; I always thought it was magical.

"Your house is amazing." He said as he brought the food to table, looking out French windows. I didn't know how to respond to that so I just smiled. I had lived in this house my whole life, and the view always amazed me.

"Sorry, was that rude? I'm just not used to the size of it is all, me and mum live in a little two bedroom house on the rez." He added shyly.

"No, not at all. Besides it's not the size of the house that counts but whether or not it feels like home." I smiled.

"That's true." He smiled back. We ate in silent for a while.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked.

"No, just me, my parents always wanted more children but work and age got in the way."

"Does that bother you, being an only child?"

"No, I am really close with mum and dad, plus I don't really like to share." I joked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean; mum and I are really close too, it's always been just the two of us. I never knew my father..." He trailed off. "But the guys are practically extended family including Emily, plus she's a great cook which is an added bonus." We both laughed.

I enjoyed listening to him talk about his mum and friends, you could see the love and respect he had for them when he spoke.

"So... do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, without looking up. It caught me so off- guard, I nearly choked.

"Um, no... Do you have a girlfriend?" I copied. But I was honestly curious.

"No..."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"How is that possible, I bet you could have any girl you wanted? Why, are too shy to ask them out?" I asked smirking. He ducked his head.

"You shouldn't be, you've got good assets," I was trying to be serious but we couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry, I don't mean make you uncomfortable, it's just that teasing you is so much fun."

He smiled. "I swear you two are a perfect match... then again so are Emily and Sam..." He shook his head then looked up guilty like he had just let something slip which he shouldn't have.

"What are talking about, who's a perfect match?" I asked curiously.

"Um... nothing, forget I said anything, please." He returned to his food like it was the most interesting thing known to man.

"No, what were you talking about? Does it have anything to do with why people were acting so weird around me last night? Did I do something to offend everyone?"

"No! Of course not, why would you think that?" He asked.

"Well, firstly when I said hi to Jacob and he just stares at me. Then he ran off, then he had that talk with Sam and then Sam started acting weird, then everyone else kept looking at me around the fire...." I trailed off.

"Look, you didn't offend anyone, I promise... Jake is just going through something at the moment and needed to talk to Sam..." I could tell he was lying, his eyes were all shifty.

"Embry, has anyone ever told you, you suck at lying?" he tried his best to ignore me.

...Y_ou_ did kiss Jake." He retorted.

That ticked me off and I began to feel very defensive, although I didn't know why.

"No, that wasn't until after and _he_ kissed me, it was only a stupid dare for fucks sake!" I stood up from my chair, suddenly enraged.

"As if he would actually kiss _me_ under normal circumstances anyway, he hates me, he doesn't even know me, but for some fucked-up reason that doesn't seem to matter!

"And by the way Iz, or Bella or whatever the fuck she likes to be called today, completely over-reacted! You would think as _my_ friend she would cut me a little slack! It's not as though I go around kissing people in my free time! But no! Argh... She is so self-centred! She does it to Jacob too I bet, uses him to fill that pathetic void in her life that was caused by who-knows-the-fuck-what, but that everybody around her has to put up with!"

When I finally stopped to breath, I was completely shocked by my reaction, who knew I felt so strongly?

Embry sat there silently, waiting for me to calm down, the poor guy, I just blow –up in front of him, for no apparent reason. He would probably be running for the hills any second now. I must have a gift, any friend I try to make I end up pushing away.

I refused to humiliate myself any longer, so I headed for my room, and shut the door. What the Fuck is wrong with me?

Not a minute later I heard a knock on my door.

"Jen... it's me, can I come in?" No dah, who else would it be?

Why am I so moody all of a sudden? "I don't think that's a good idea, look I'm really sorry about... I don't know what... I'm not feeling very well okay."

He knocked on the door again and announced he was entering. I was under my covers again, trying to shut the world out), was it possible that I was even colder than I was when I first woke up?

"Are you ok?" he asked walking over to me and sitting beside the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine just cold that's all... you'd think I would be used to the cold weather by now, I've only lived here all my life!"

He moved the back of his hand to my forehead. "Wow, your freezing!"

"How could you even tell, your boiling are you sure _your_ okay?"

"Yeah, I just run a little hotter than most people; it's a genetic thing..."

"Are you related to Jacob? Because he was even hotter than you last night." he chuckled at my wording and I groaned.

"What's the matter? Are you in pain?"

"Just of embarrassment." He chuckled again.

I began to shiver involuntarily and he moved onto the bed to hold me close. His body heat felt so good, but at the same time it wasn't quite enough or right? I knew it was odd to be in my bed, having a relative stranger hugging me but it didn't feel that way.

"Thanks that kinda feels better... So are you gonna answer my question or not?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Last night, why everyone was so weird around me?"

He paused for a moment before speaking. "Look, I know how frustrating this is, trust me, but you will find out soon enough okay... I can't tell you, he needs to be the one to explain it to you."

Who's _he_? "You're starting to really creep me out Embry. Why do I get the feeling like something is happening to me, like you know what's happening to me?" I looked up at his face but his expression was masked.

He continued to ignore me.

I suddenly felt very tired and eventually dozed off in his arms......

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW****!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I'm just scabbing ideas from SM for my own entertainment!**

**I just wanted to do a big shout out to all my reviewers so far;**

**Woodswalker, **

**kay-B711,**

**BossBro,**

**kikikiki,**

**amberrlove,**

**ILOVE JAOCBANDSETH,**

**TwilitisVictim ****(super cool name by the way) **

**and ****.**

**Your comments have been awesome and I'm sorry I suck at updating. I also wanted thank all of u's who have alert/ faved the story 'big Emmett hugs' to all of you!!! **

Chapter six

When I woke up, Embry was still cradling me to his chest. He had fallen asleep too and he looked so peaceful. I decided to let him rest a bit longer.

As I lay there, I thought about the last; I looked over at my clock, 15 hours of my suddenly dramatic life... I could still picture the beautiful man who had kissed me last night and the moment with perfect clarity. Currently being in the arms of another tall, dark, warm and handsome, probably helped me re-visit the memory. Dreaming about him in my sleep didn't help either. I couldn't comprehend why I was feeling so strongly, after just one kiss. Am I so desperate that that is all it takes for me to fall for someone? I needed to stop thinking about it, it was sad and like I said earlier this morning, it was just a stupid dare. It didn't mean anything to him.

Roughly 10 minutes later, I was again shaken from my thoughts by the ringtone of Embry's mobile. '_Barbie Girl'_ proceeded to shrill loudly as Embry begrudgingly sat up and pulled it out of his denim pants pocket. I couldn't help but giggle as I heard him groan and cuss Quill's name at the same time.

"Hello?" he answered groggily. His cropped hair was spiked in all different directions and his half-closed as if wishing he was still asleep. He looked over and smiled when he noticed I was awake.

The speaker volume was turned up and I could hear every word on the over end. I tried my best not to eavesdrop but was unsuccessful.

"Embry, its Jake, where are you?"Embry became anxious and immediately let go of his hold on me, causing my head to fall back against the head board. "_Ouch_" I mined silently with a glare at Embry. He gave me an apologetic look as he brought a pillow behind my head and stood up from the bed.

"Oh, right you car, sorry man I completely forgot, I'll leave now... it might take me awhile to get there though." He seemed reluctant to answer Jacob's question. Was he embarrassed to admit he was with me?

"Why, where are you?" Jacob asked.

Embry looked over at me hesitantly before answering. "I'm at a friend's..." I couldn't help smile at his answer. He had replied with raised eyebrows and when he saw my reaction he returned my expression, but it quickly disappeared when Jacob spoke again.

"You don't have any friends, besides the pack that is, and I know you aren't with any of them because they are all here."

Embry's face became serious as he answered. "They're all there? Why, what happened? Did the leech come back?" he asked as he walked outside to the balcony, shutting the glass door behind him.

I sat there staring, not knowing what to do with myself. What did he mean by leech? He'd said the word with such hostility, it kind of frightened me. Although I didn't know him very well, I was shocked by the anger and hatred in his voice. It had seemed out of character, especially when compared to the awkward and shy boy I had meet the previous evening.

I could now only hear one side of the conversation. "Did you get her?" he asked, his thick eyebrows pulled together. He began to pace up and down as he listened intently.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, I didn't hear, I was asleep and I guess I was too far away. Is Sam mad?"

"Nowhere okay, don't freak out alright!"

"... Fine I'm at Jen's place okay!"

"WHAT!" Jake yelled through the phone, so loud even I could hear. Why was he screaming at Embry? What did he care if we'd spent the night together? Not that we had.

That boy was so weird, great kisser, but weird.

"... Calm down Jake, it wasn't like that, nothing happened okay! I was tired and she offered me a bed.

"WHAT!" Jacob cried again.

"... Not her bed, gosh! You have it all wrong, would you just shut-up and listen for one second!" Embry was angry know and I noticed his hands starting to tremble.

"I'm only here because _you_ asked me to bring her home and I still don't see why you couldn't have done it yourself! I hope you know what you're doing Jacob, if you think this won't have any consequences you're wrong. I've already witnessed some of them, why do you think I'm still here?"

He paused and I assumed Jacob was talking.

"She's fine... now-"he turned around to look at me. I quickly dropped my gaze to the bedspread but I knew he saw me watching.

"Look Jacob," he continued softly. "... I know you didn't ask for this, but neither did she okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." Without waiting for a reply he hung up on him and came back inside.

"I'm sorry about that... I really need be heading home now." He said whilst gauging my reaction.

I nodded my head in agreement. I had about a zillion questions roaming through my head but knew it was useless to ask. I wouldn't get an answer; he still hadn't answered my questions from earlier.

I slowly got off the bed and lead him down stairs to the front door. Once we had stepped outside he stood there for a moment as if trying to decide what to say.

"Um... thanks for everything, breakfast was great, I'll have to return the favour one day." He added a grin at the end. I was surprised by his offer.

"Does that mean I'll see you again?" I asked curiously returning his grin.

"I have a feeling we'll know each other for a_ very_ long time... Are you feeling better now?" he asked concerned while reaching his hand up to my forehead again. "You're still a little cold."

"Yeah, I'll be fine and thank you... I should let you go, I'm sure Jacob will want his car back."

He wrapped his hands around me and pulled me into a warm hug. "Everything will be fine, I promise," he whispered in my ear before letting me go and heading for the car.

As he backed out of the driveway, we waved goodbye.

I went back into the kitchen expecting to find a mess to clean up but found all the dishes piled neatly next to the sink and the table cleared. When did he have time to do this I wondered...?

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW****!!!**

**I know this was short but next one is longer and I'm trying to type my heart out **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Do not owns twilights!!! -However I do own my obsession for werewolves....GRrrr!**

(A/N: Hi Peps, I'm so sorry for the late updates, been so busy these past months, still will be. I haven't given up on the story just stuck, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd love to hear any ideas for the story!! 

Remember the POV is yours, so escape into the world of the weird and supernatural!!!)

Chapter seven

It wasn't long before a week had passed. Bella hadn't been at college; apparently she was 'sick'. I couldn't believe how far she was taking this; she wouldn't even answer my calls. My plan to make it up to her had gone nowhere and I couldn't even remember why I was bothering anymore.

Truth was I knew why I bothered; it was because I cared too much, unfortunately.

I constantly felt cold, still. By Wednesday I could not take it anymore and ended up digging through my closet trying to find the set of thermals mum had gotten me for a school camping trip. Which at the time I had refused to wear because of how 'un-co' they were. I had worn them every day since and even bought more, one set for each day of the week. Luckily no-one could tell as the climate forced everyone to wear long pants and shirts.

I made up my mind to write Bella a letter, spending all morning on it. I know it was a bit grade school but she really wasn't leaving me any other choice. I wrote.

_Dear Bella,_

_Firstly I wanted to start off by telling you how much our friendship has meant to me these past months. I have always been a bit of a loner and never had someone I considered my best friend but that's what you were. I don't think you realise how much I have enjoyed hanging out with you. _

_Now I want to apologise for what happened at the party. I am truly sorry that my actions hurt you. Please know that this was not my intention at all. I cannot begin to explain what came over me and I feel like a complete ass-hole, especially knowing how important Jacob is to you._

_Anyway, I'll end this shortly as it's beginning to borderline a love letter but just wanted to say, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_- Jennifer _

_P.S. If you are unable to forgive me, I wish you all the best for the future and hope you continue to let people get to know the real you, coz she's amazing!_

I was planning on posting the letter, but as I was going into Forks to meet my mum for lunch anyway, I decided I would just put pop it in her letter box.

Mum was a doctor at the community hospital in Forks. For a small town it was very busy, especially since one of their main doctors had left abruptly a while back. Therefore mum was often over-worked and so on the weekends I would usually go meet her for lunch.

As I waited for my car's engine to heat up I emptied my waste basket that was full of about 30 draft letters and I placed the 31st in my back pocket. I was still worrying whether I'd worded it right.

The drive was long and scenic but I was used to it. Living miles away from town, I had spent hours just driving to destinations and had learned how to keep myself occupied by singing along to mixed CD's I would create with _iTunes_.

When I was nearly 20 minutes from town it started to rain heavily and the sky became darkened with thick grey clouds. The _Lady Gaga_ song I had been listening (plus poorly singing) along to just ended and in the 2 seconded gap between songs I heard a loud howl. This made me jumpy. I had never been the kind of girl that thought all animals were cute and although the only pets I did like were dogs, this one didn't sound tamed. I immediately began scanning the road in my mirrors and muted the stereo. Flashes of that scene in the _Wizard of Oz_ where Dorothy was running from the lion were consuming my thoughts. I knew I was safe in my 4WD Jeep however that fact that I was still in the middle of nowhere, just barely within cell phone range, hadn't escaped my attention.

After a few more minutes of panicking (like a little bitch) the highway was still clear and another car had passed by so I calmed down a little and turned the music back on. Not three seconds later a giant furry object went flying out of the forest from the right hand side of the road. It looked like it was holding something but it was going so fast that it was blurry and I couldn't tell what its prey was. It landed in the middle of my lane up ahead and I slammed on the brakes. When I swerved to miss its course, I failed to take into account the newly wet roads, causing the car to screech as it veered to the opposite shoulder. The brakes weren't cooperating and I suddenly found myself heading for a tree, full force. As I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact I heard more screeching until everything went black.

*******

When I came to, I could barely open my eyes and my vision was obscured by red blotches. Then I felt it. The pain!

It was so excruciating that I wasn't able to tell which part of my body was injured the most. It was all over. My heart was beating a million no scratch that, a trillion miles per hour and there was a strange noise that surrounded me.

When I became more conscious I defined the sound. My stomach was pressed up against the horn. As I slowly and painfully gasped for air, I realised I had been lodged into the bonnet of the vehicle upon impact. I must have hit my head on the windscreen in the collision, as apart from my throbbing skull, my hair, face and shirt were damped with what I could only assume was blood. As well as the likely combination of rain and tears which were silently flowing.

Feeling trapped, I wanted to see if I could move, so I twisted slightly in an attempt to find the handle... that was a big mistake!

I now knew where the pain was coming from. On the left hand side just under my ribs, which were broken from the pressure of the steering wheel, something in the shape of a dagger was wedged into my abdomen. I sobbed even harder whilst trying my best not to move a muscle. I longed for the previous black abyss to escape the agony, but it wouldn't come.

I began to feel the presence of people around me; I heard the mumbling but didn't comprehend the meanings of their words over the sound of the horn.

"... JEN?!" someone cried.

I whimpered as the car shook and I felt the door being ripped away. Then a warm hand was caressing my cheek. The heated contact was something my body had been craving all week but I was unable to enjoy the moment in my current condition.

"We need to get her to a hospital," said a soft voice.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING LEECH!"

"This is not the time for you to let your prejudices get in the way Black!" the soft voice said, now hostile. Did he mean Jacob Black?

"Ja-ac..." I tried to ask but could manage his whole name.

"I'm here baby, everything is going to be okay, I'm so sorry." He comforted as he kissed my forehead.

"It..h ..urts-" I tried again.

"... Please son I'm a doctor, I can help her, the blood does not affect me!"

The combinations of the blaring horn and the voices were too much. I cried out loud in plea, begging for torture to stop.

"Jacob, say yes!" another person said which I barely heard over my continued sobs.

Still unable to see I heard someone or something calling my name beside me, but I didn't recognise their voice. It was also soft, beautiful and angelic like. I was too out-of-it to ponder where these people had come from but wondered how long I was unconscious for.

"Jen, can you hear me?" I tried my best to reply but could only manage a heavy sigh.

"Yes, she can hear you."

"GET OUT OF HER HEAD!" Jacob snarled.

The one talking to me ignored the banter and continued "...I need you to stay very still, Jennifer. We need to remove you from the car and I can't promise it won't be painful, do you understand?" I whimpered in reply.

I felt something cold go round my chest and behind my neck to take hold of the seat, and then I was yanked backwards. The thing in my stomach was abruptly pulled out in the motion, impulsively causing me to scream at the top of my lungs.

My torso collapsed and someone who I assumed was Jacob, due to their warmth, held me in his arms as I was lifted from the seat and placed on the ground still in his embrace. Next I felt someone place pressure on the wound in my side.

"Jacob, we need to get her the hospital, now. I need you to allow me to take her. You can't phase and carry her at the same time. You'll be able to get there faster if you follow us on all fours."

"Fine, just please hurry." Jacob replied reluctant but anxious.

Shortly after I finally got my wish and the darkness took over again but not before I heard an agonising howl.

**A/N: This story is really taking on a mind of its own, so it will be interesting to see what happens next! Oh by the way I totally forgot that this is really unlikely to happen since the invention of airbags but I love the drama of it so let's just pretend we didn't notice lol! **

**Please, Please, Please Review!!!**


End file.
